


Off With His Head

by threewalls



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Femdom, Genital Torture, Humiliation, Nipple Play, Painplay, Riding Crop, Service Submission, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"Why aren't you hard again yet?"</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Off With His Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "genital torture" square on kink_bingo, 2011-12.

Decus doesn't start screaming until the fourth round. Alice can't get a really good angle with her crop lying on her back, so she'd opened up his back with a horsewhip before she made him start fucking her. Like this, she's going pretty good as long as she hits him _somewhere_.

Decus fucks her, sweat dripping off him as much as the, well, Alice can't tell if it's his eyes watering or Decus sobbing, at least not until she'd swatted him a few more times. The racking sobs that accompanied his tears sort of gave the game away.

And of course, right when she actually hits him? Decus screams, pretty and high.

He doesn't stop fucking her, doesn't let it screw up the rhythm she's made him set (as if it would stop her punishing him again-- as if!), doesn't stop fucking, crying, screaming, until Alice kicks, sensation cresting for that sharp, shaking, minute of bliss.

The first thing Alice sees when she opens her eyes is Decus braced above her, smiling shyly.

"Get off me! What are you doing? Are you trying to squash me?"

Decus pulls away immediately, checking his haste to pull out slowly. Alice keeps a grip on her crop, but Decus manages to stumble off the bed without falling over. And then he's out of range, pouring her a glass of water like he's supposed to, so Alice stretches, starting from her feet and wriggling up to her shoulders. Nice orgasm, sure, but she's not done yet.

When Alice has finished the water, she spares a look at Decus, who is waiting, to take the glass back or for her to thank him or something. Instead, Alice slaps Decus high on his thigh. He jumps.

"Why aren't you hard again yet?"

His dick is a raw-red colour, even soft. Decus whimpers as he strokes his dick, which would be fun if Alice wasn't wanting to use it right now. If she let him off easy, he'd take forever.

"Faster," Alice demands. "You're being such a drag, Decus, keeping me waiting."

"Please, Alice, it-- I can't."

Alice rolls her eyes. "You mean you don't want to. Here I am, letting you help me come, and you don't even want to."

"No, I do. I do want to make you happy, Alice. I'm sorry." Decus starts crying, sniffling. "I could lick you, or finger you. Or-- or you could whip me again, on my front, anywhere you like."

"Of course I can whip you anywhere I like. But you talking back to me like this is kind of a turn-off, Decus. I didn't say I wanted to whip you right now. Or that I wanted your mouth, or your fingers. I want your dick, and it's not like I want to watch you do yourself. "

"Maybe," Alice says, drawing out the pause to watch Decus flinch. She smirks. "Maybe you just don't find me attractive."

"Of course I do, Alice. You're the only woman for me."

"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you? Your mouth's saying yes, but your body's saying no."

"Please, Alice. I'm trying."

He sort of is, biting off whimpers as his hand twists his dick. It's even sort of cute, the way desperation's coming off him in waves. He's almost there. Alice thinks he just needs a little more encouragement.

"Maybe I should cut it off. You could have one of those Lezarano toys instead. At least I could enjoy that whenever I wanted to. What good is _that_ to me if you can't get it up again?"

"No, Alice, please. I can-- I can-- see, see, I can!"

"Good boy," she says, like he's a dog, standing there panting with his red, little dick sticking up. But Decus, freak that he is, still lights up.

"Thank you, Alice. I only want to please you."

"Yeah, well, what are you waiting for?"

Alice hits Decus a few more times once she's full again, to get his hips really going and to set the pace, but that starts to feel like too a little too much work. She wants to lie back and enjoy the feelings. But that means Decus stops screaming.

Of course, there's his nipples right there in front of her, and Decus can't stop because he needs his arms to hold himself up. Alice reaches up and gets a firm pinch on both of them. They're also really convenient for leverage as she thrusts her hips up to catch his thrusts.

Yeah, that makes him scream. And Decus screaming, and crying and still trying to fuck her the way she wants ("Is it good, is it good, please, Alice, ow, please, is it good?") pushes Alice over the edge again.

Decus gets off her immediately this time, deals with the condom, gets another one out of the box. Yeah, so half-elves are sterile, but Alice hadn't felt like making Decus clean up after his own messes today. Today she'd felt like fucking. Felt, definitely.

Alice rolls her shoulders, and looks up at Decus through half-lidded eyes. He's already stroking himself to get hard again, biting his lip so that he only makes little whimpers.

"Oh, now you want to go again?"

"Would you like that?" he asks, smiling gamely, trying not to wince. It's a good look on him, but Alice is so done for now.

"No, put that away. I don't even want to see your dick anymore."

This time, he comes back with a bowl of water and a soft cloth.

"Show me your back."

Decus turns around and kneels by the bedside, arranging himself just so that his back is eye level for Alice. She re-opened some of the welts by hitting him while they fucked. Alice pokes the worst of them with her finger, asking Decus to tell her when it hurts. He does. That doesn't mean Alice stops until she feels like it.

"Ok. Face me, close your eyes, open your mouth."

Alice traces his lips with her fingers, watching the fluttering of Decus' eyelashes as he struggles to keep his eyes shut. But playing with Decus gets boring fast when Alice isn't horny any more. She pops an apple gel into his mouth, holding onto his jaw until he swallows.

Alice has fed him stuff that has hurt him. Not as a planned thing. She likes crops better, the bang, slap, pow of them. But there was that one time she made him lick all the soap suds off her body, and he'd almost thrown up on the floor. Maybe Decus doesn't remember that. Maybe he does and he's just stupid. That would be like him. Alice has to look out for both of them.

Decus thanks her for the gel, as if she's being nice. If Alice lets his back scar, it'll get harder to hurt him, eventually, and anyway, like she was going to waste all the time and effort she'd put into training Decus to do exactly what she wanted. He may be hopeless, but everyone else is so much worse.

"Ok, well, you can wash me off now, then."

"Oh, thank you, Alice."

Decus wipes her down with a cool, damp cloth, never lingering anywhere too long, or trying to get fresh anywhere. He's careful down between her legs.

Alice rolls over, and Decus starts on her back. He moves her hair away from her neck, to start there, moving onto her shoulders and her arms, and then the rest of her, all the way down her legs. He kisses the arch of her left foot, but Alice pretends not to notice.

When he hasn't touched her anywhere after a moment or two, Alice pushes her hair from her face and looks up at him.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

Alice could tell him to leave. But, well, since he's here, and he knows better than to squash her or hold on too tight.

"I'm cold."

She can line Decus up behind her, exactly how she wants him, in the wet patch.

"Oh, thank you, Alice. Thank you!"

"Yeah, whatever. Get over here now."


End file.
